


Where the Water Flows

by darktensh17



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, BenPoe/Allewyn Mini-Bang, Botanis, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Kylo and Al spend a summer between semesters in the Yavin Rainforest. They get more than they bargained for when they meet twins Poe and Llewyn, his aren't quite what they appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenukii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenukii/gifts), [Seasawstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasawstar/gifts).



> Written for the BenPoe/Allewyn Summer Mini-Bang. I worked with the amazing Seasawstar for this!

“Oh my boys; look at you both, getting ready to go off to explore the great Yavin rainforests.” Kylo has to fight the urge to roll his eyes as his mother stands at the door watching him and Al pack. “You look just like your father when he went off on his trips.” Leia presses a hand to her mouth suddenly, trying to stop tears.

Neither Kylo nor Al can ignore that and they both go over to her, hugging her much shorter form between them. It’s been two years since Dad’s death and talking about it is still hard on her.

Al kisses Leia’s forehead. “It’ll be alright Ma; Ben and I have each other and we’re not doing anything more dangerous than looking at flowers and taking pictures.”

Kylo hates when anyone calls him Ben, just like Al hates being called Arthur, but their mother is the only soul they use their given names around. “We’ve got a guide who is going to show us to our destination and come check on us regularly. We’ll have walkie-talkies and a satellite phone for keeping in contact, and we’ll send letters to you every week, okay? So try not to worry too much, okay Mom? It’s only for two months.”

Leia sniffles and hugs them both tightly. “I know. I’m just going to miss you both so much. My boys are all grown up and becoming adventurers; your father would be so proud.”

“He’s gunna be with us in spirit Ma,” Al assures her. “And it’s not like we’re going off to be adventurers; Kylo’s a botanist and I’m there to document everything. Not all that exciting.”

Pulling away, Leia dabs at her eyes. “I know, I know. I just worry.”

“I promise everything will be alright Mom, and in the absolute worst case scenario you will be the first to know.”

That doesn’t seem to make her feel better, but she gives them both pats. “I’ll let you both get back to packing. I’ll have to call Luke see if he or Rey doesn’t want to come visit, at least then I won’t be so lonely.”

Feeling a little bad, Kylo gives her a tight hug. “I’m sure that they’ll come and visit. They won’t want you to be alone.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Giving him and Al one more hug, Leia makes her way out of the room. “I’ll make you boys some sandwiches for lunch; you’ll be hungry after you’re all done packing.”

Al and Kylo share a look once she’s left the room, both worried about her. “Think she’ll be okay?”

Kylo nods. “I think she will. She’s strong and we’ll keep in as much touch as we can. Come on, we really do have to finish packing the last of these things if we want to be ready for our flight tomorrow.”

If Leia was emotional while they were packing, she’s nearly inconsolable when she says  
goodbye to them at the gate. She’s a tough woman but when it comes to her family she can be a bit emotional. She clings to both of them, making them promise to call at least once a week on the satellite phone. “I’m going to miss you both so much. Keep yourselves safe and out of trouble. Don’t take drugs unless you know what it’s for; no cocaine especially.”

“Maaaa! Neither Ben or I do drugs, and we don’t plan on starting,” Al complains, giving her a hug and a kiss. His words aren’t technically true because Kylo sometimes smokes weed when he’s feeling over-stressed. Not that either Leia or Al knows that.

“A botanist and a photography student on summer vacation in rainforest can only get into so much trouble.” Kylo takes his turn saying goodbye with his own hug and kiss. “I’ll take care of Arthur, don’t worry too much.”

Leia sniffles and nods, letting Kylo pull away. “I’m still going to worry. It’s my right and duty as a mother.”

Their honorary uncle Lando comes up to them and gives her a comforting pat on the back. “Don’t worry Leia, I’ll get them there and back safely. With Chewy here to pilot the Falcon with me, it’ll be like Han himself is piloting.”

Han had given their other uncle his pride and joy plane, the Millennium Falcon, to keep and care for, with the only stipulation being that his wife and sons, as well as Leia’s brother and niece, would be able to call on them any time for rides. Very rarely do any of them make use of the plane, so Chewy and Lando use it as a courier, running things and people to remote such as research teams, explorers, and supplies.

Chewy says something in his native language and Kylo nods in agreement. “We have to go Mom, we want to leave as early as possible so that we can get the rest of the things we need once we reach Yavin.” He gives her one more tight hug, with Al doing so as well after, and then they’re headed toward the Millennium Falcon.

Once the rest of their things are loaded their journey officially begins as they take off from the small airport in D’Qar, headed for the small settlement of Yavin Four, which sits on the edge of the Yavin jungle.

The trip takes a day and a half, and involves one pitstop in Tatooine to pick up some supplies for one of the research teams, and then to refuel. When they get to Yavin Four, Al and Arthur spend most of the day getting the rest of the supplies they need; mostly food and some last-minute things they couldn’t bring over from Hosnia, meet with their guide, and then get a room for the night.

The next day they set off with their guide into the forest to meet up with a team of researchers from their university. They won’t be staying with them, but they’ll be within a day’s walk, and the researchers’ campsite will act like a home base for Kylo and Al.

In total, from leaving D’Qar to reaching where they’ll be camping, it takes four days. Kylo finally decides on an area right next to a small river which drains into a peaceful-looking lake. Both bodies of water make the perfect place to set up camp and to do his research. There are many different types of plants and flowers in the area for Kylo to study.

-

“Look at this place, Al! Isn’t it marvelous?” Al doesn’t quite share Kylo’s enthusiasm of what they found at the end of the tributary they’d followed. When they’d discovered it, they’d followed it until the end, discovering small, cascading waterfalls which lead to a tiny lake, far too big to be considered a pond. The area was like a slice of paradise: calm, picturesque, and filled with the most beautiful flowers and plants native to the area.

It was almost too beautiful to be natural in Al’s opinion. Still, he takes several pictures as they walk along the water’s edge, listening to Kylo list off the name of several of the plants and babble about them. To Al they’re nothing more than pretty flowers.

While he’s taking a picture of the serene waters, Al swears that he sees movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he turns his gaze to it there’s nothing more than a slight ripple. “Probably a fish,” he murmurs to himself, hurrying after Kylo when his brother calls to him.

He doesn’t see the twin pairs of large brown eyes that follow him and Kylo as they go about their work.

Kylo insists they move camp to be nearer to the small lake; he wants to be in close quarters to the flora there, claiming there may even be some of the rare flowers that only bloom at night along the banks of the lake.

It’s still early once they’re done moving camp, so they start doing what they came here to do. Kylo categorizes the flora, taking samples, while Al takes pictures and videos to document the entire process. He takes pictures for himself as well; a cluster of ants, some butterflies, and the sun shinning through the trees at midday, as well as dozens of others.

Al likes how peaceful everything seems to be here; it makes him feel calm and just connected to everything. It’s not something he’s ever really felt before. Still, there’s something bothering him. He can’t help but feel like he’s being watched, but every time he looks around himself there’s nothing there.

This goes on for two days and it’s starting to set him on edge, and he says as much to Kylo.

“It’s probably just some animals who make their home here,” Kylo says nonchalantly. “We’re invading their territory and they don’t like it, but they’re too afraid to come out. You don’t feel it at night, do you?” he asks, and when Al shakes his head Kylo nods as if that solves everything. “That’s because they’re probably at the lake at night. We’re not a threat to them then because we’re tucked away in our beds.”

It’s as good of a description as any, Al supposes, so he accepts it as fact and tries to put it out of his mind. Of course, when he takes a bath in the lake later that night and the feeling of being watched is stronger than ever, he doesn’t dare close his eyes to go to sleep until exhaustion takes over and forces him to.

-

“Did you really have to watch him while he was bathing? Isn’t that wrong?”

Llewyn rolls his eyes as Poe takes on his ‘nagging tone’. “Poe, we’re spying on these hot guys for the sole purpose of seducing them for sex and to get that delicious boost of energy our kind receives from it. I don’t see how spying on them is an issue.”

Poe bites his lip and looks nervously across the lake to where Kylo and Al’s tent is set up. “It just doesn’t feel right.”

“Well, whether or not you think its right, I’m not going to stop.” Llewyn stares at the camp and imagines the two hot guys currently sleeping inside. “And eventually I’m going to seduce one of them and have the time of my life, while you sit here and whine about how it’s wrong.” He doesn’t wait for Poe to reply before he takes off, returning to their underwater home.

It doesn’t matter what Poe thinks anyway, Llewyn is tired of just watching the humans come and go, and he’s tired of never experiencing the touch of another. Mother always told them how they’re creatures who thrive on touch, and here they are, with almost twenty years of having never experienced anything but familial touches. It isn’t right and Llewyn is going to fix that.

Really, the only problem is that Llewyn can tell that Poe is completely enamored with Kylo and his love of Poe’s garden. As much as Llewyn was mad at him, he wasn’t about to hurt him by going after Kylo, which left Al for Llewyn to work his magic on.

While not as muscular as his brother, or as tall, dark, and handsome, Al did seem to have his charms: long legs, a nice smile, and his butt, which, from what Llewyn had seen, was very nice.

Llewyn wasn’t so much a fan of his hat.

Still, he tended to go out on his own often enough for Llewyn to get to him without worrying about dealing with his brother, too.

Overall, he’s not too bad of a catch, and Llewyn decides that he’s not going to sit and wait forever, so he sets his plan of seduction into motion the next day.

He waits until Al is alone and pointing his strange box at some trees, before climbing up onto a nearby rock. “Hey there, you look like you need something worthwhile to look at.”

Al’s head jerks Llewyn’s way and he stares at him slack-jawed before quickly stumbling backward away from Llewyn. As Llewyn watches, Al’s foot suddenly catches on a raised root and he goes stumbling back. The sound of his head cracking against the ground rings loudly and Llewyn curses and runs toward him. Al can’t die before Llewyn’s even gotten a look at his dick!

“Hey. Hey! Are you alright?” he asks as he hurries over to where Al fell. He’s relieved to see that Al is conscious and looking up at Llewyn like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “Shit, you didn’t hit your head too hard did you?”

“I’m seeing a beautiful naked man in front of me, so I think I did.”

Llewyn smacks Al in the face, maybe a little harder than need be, but it gets the reaction he wants. Al pulls back, hand on his cheek and staring at Llewyn in a whole new way; still shocked, but there’s lust there as well. “Sorry to break it to you, but I’m not part of your imagination.”

Backing away slightly, Al stares at Llewyn open mouthed. “Y-You. . . naked. . .beautiful man.”

“I try to keep my appearances up.” Llewyn crawls after Al, taking note of the obvious bulge forming in his pants. “Al, I need something from you, something that only you can give me.”

Al swallows audibly. “Something only I can give you?”

Smirking to himself, Llewyn nods and climbs up onto Al’s lap once the man runs out of space to run away from him. “I’ve been watching you the last few days and I can tell that you’ve got what I need. You’re such a big boy, aren’t you?” He grinds down against the bulge in Al’s pants and delights in listening to him moan.

“B-but I don’t even know you.” Al’s protest is weak and he doesn’t fight as Llewyn starts to undo his shirt.

“I’m Llewyn, and don’t you worry, we’ll be getting to know each other real well soon enough.”

-

Al walks back to camp in a daze hours later. He can’t believe what just happened to him. The most beautiful man he has ever met just took his virginity, rocked his world several more times, and wants to see him again tomorrow.

He’s still not sure if any of it was real, although the love bites scattered all over his chest and collarbone are a pretty telling sign that it was. Subconsciously, he pulls his collar up to hide the marks. He doesn’t want Kylo to know about what happened; his brother is way too over protective for his own good.

When he gets back to camp and Kylo asks him where he’s been, Al lies and tells him he was talking pictures on the other side of the lake. Kylo buys it and doesn’t ask anymore, instead going on and on about his precious flowers.

Al only listens with half an ear and when he’s done eating retires early. His dreams that night all feature the beautiful Llewyn.

The next few days are a pattern: take some videos and pictures of Kylo working, go off in the afternoon to meet with Llewyn, have lots of really great sex, then return to bed at night feeling pleasantly tired.

He and Llewyn don’t talk about much; mostly it’s just round after round of vigorous sex (Al has never had a shorter refraction rate before). It’s not until Llewyn starts asking about his camera that they really have a proper conversation.

“It takes pictures,” Al explains shifting Llewyn until his back is to Al’s chest, reaching over and holding the camera up. He takes a picture of the trees in front of him and then shows it to Llewyn. “It captures the imagine of whatever I point the shutter at, using light and technology.” He didn’t really go into detail about how the camera worked, and Llewyn didn’t seem to mind.

Smiling, Al watches as Llewyn scrolls through the pictures. “This is amazing! There are so many pictures of your brother and of Poe’s garden.”

“Poe?”

“Mhm, my brother.” It’s the first time that Llewyn has ever really spoken about himself. “We live around here.”

Al wants to know more about Llewyn and so he can’t help but pry a little bit. “Is it just the two of you?”

Still looking at the pictures on the camera, Llewyn nods. “We’ve been alone for a long time.” He doesn’t say any more about it, instead focusing on the pictures of Al’s family that were taken the year of his father’s passing. “You all look so happy.”

“We were; it was a good year.” He doesn’t want to talk about his father’s passing, even if it would be fair to after what Llewyn told him. Instead he names every one of the people in the pictures: Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke, Rey, Uncle Chewie, Uncle Wedge, Uncle Lando, and the handful of other extended family members that are part of the Organa-Solo-Skywalker clan.

Llewyn is curled up comfortably in his arms when Al’s done, and Al notices that he’s clinging more than usual. He doesn’t remark on it. Instead, he presses a kiss to the top of Llewyn’s curls and holds him closer.

It’s the first time that he thinks he could fall in love with this strange, beautiful man from the jungle.

That night when Kylo asks where he sneaks off to each day, Al tells him the truth: to meet up with the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on and have great sex. Kylo snorts at that. “If you want some alone time you don’t have to lie about it.”

“Anything to get you off my back, you over-protective barnacle,” Al jokes, laughing at the fact that Kylo doesn’t believe what is actually the truth. “Now let me go to bed. I want to get up and get some pictures of the sun rising over the lake.”

-

It's obvious to Poe that Llewyn has enacted his 'plan' and it has succeeded. He barely sees Llewyn most days and at night he’s glowing. It makes Poe so very angry at Llewyn that he doesn’t talk to Llewyn for the next few days, not that Llewyn is around much to talk to anyway.

Poe doesn’t want to admit it, but not having Llewyn around makes him feel very lonely. Instead of dwelling on that, he focuses on tending to his garden and trying to keep away from the two handsome men who have invaded their home.

Still. . .he can’t help but spend a good portion of his day watching Kylo, who has shown so much interest and takes so much care with Poe’s flowers. He doesn’t even mind that Kylo is taking clippings from them; it actually makes Poe happy that someone has so much appreciation for them that they would want to keep a piece of the plants for themselves, perhaps even to grow their own.

Over the next few days Poe ventures closer and closer to watch him. Kylo’s so considerate, not just with the plants but with the environment and his brother. Poe can tell that Kylo feels protective over Al, just like Poe is protective of Llewyn.

It’s getting to the point that all that is keeping Poe from calling out to him are his own insecurities; what if Kylo doesn’t like him? Could he handle such rejection?

Still, he’s lonely and Kylo is right there and just so very perfect from what Poe has observed so far. And Poe wants to badly to have someone to talk to who shares interest in the things he loves.

“Was it worth it?” he asks Llewyn one day, finally breaking the silence between them.

Llewyn doesn’t look up from where is fixing his hair. “Was what worth it?”

Poe can’t face him and chooses instead to stare at his hands. “Showing yourself to Al?”

That catches Llewyn’s attention and he saunters over to Poe, sitting down next to him. “Like you wouldn’t believe! He’s amazing, Poe, and not just as a lover. He’s kind and he shares with me all sorts of stories from his home. I can’t even imagine not having him as a part of my life.”

 _But one day they’ll leave and you’ll have to_ , Poe can’t help but think as he listens to Llewyn extolling all of Al’s virtues. _They’ll leave just like everyone else does and we’ll be alone once again_. It’s another reason that Poe hasn’t shown himself to Kylo; being alone now is better than the feeling of being left behind by someone he cares about once again.

“Are you thinking of taking up with the brother? You should, Poe, it’s great. I’ve never felt so alive before.”

“That’s great, Llew. I think I’m going to turn in early, I’m tired all of a sudden,” Poe says, needing time alone to think.

Llewyn grins at that. “You wouldn’t be so tired if you were getting what I am!” Still, he lets Poe slip without any fuss.

Poe thinks long and hard about the positives and negatives of showing himself to Kylo. In the end, he decides that he has nothing to lose by trying. At least he won’t have any regrets if he does.

-

Kylo wakes alone once again. It’s becoming a common occurrence the last few days for Al to be up before Kylo, and then for him to wander off during the night. While Kylo is worried, there’s not really that much that Al can be up to, aside from claims of meeting his ‘mystery lover.’

Probably he’s just gotten bored of taking pictures of plants and is out doing his own thing. It doesn’t bother Kylo too much; he’s got a camera recording nearby and a go pro strapped to his head to document things for himself.

Right now his concerns are on the cluster of Padmian Amadalis that he’s discovered recently, a plant that he had thought to be all but extinct. “The fact that this rare and all but destroyed plant has managed to grow here on its own is a miracle,” he says to the camera, carefully touching the leaves and taking a small snippet so as not to harm the plant.

“They’re not exactly naturally occurring,” a soft voice says from Kylo’s right, a voice coming from the direction of the lake. “I found the mother plant trampled on and took the seeds, nurturing them into a healthy group of plants that have since begun to spread. I couldn’t bear to see such a beautiful flower die out.”

When Kylo gathers the courage to look in the direction of the voice, he see the most beautiful man he has ever laid his eyes on slowly coming out of the water. He’s also completely nude.

It seems that Al hadn’t been lying about his encounter with a beautiful and mysterious naked man after all, and now Kylo seems to be meeting one of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful naked man’s name is Poe. He and his brother Llewyn, Al’s mysterious partner, are water nymphs that have been living in this lake all their lives.

“Well we’re half nymph I guess you could say,” Poe says after a beat of silence, “Our father was human but we haven’t seen him in a long time. He left when Mother got sick to go and get some medicine and never came back.”

Kylo and Poe are sitting on the banks of the lake next to Poe’s garden, talking. Kylo can’t help but stare at Poe because he’s so unbelievably gorgeous and his talent with flowers is apparently amazing. But most of all it’s because he can see how lonely Poe is and Kylo wants nothing more than to take Poe into his arms and hold him until all that loneliness and the pain he sees in Poe’s eyes disappears.

“Mother died when we were six but she left us journals all about what we are and what to expect as we grow up. We’ve managed pretty well Llewyn and I. . . I’ve always tried to make sure that he’s happy and has what he needs.” Poe plays with the petals of a nearby flower. “But I couldn’t give him everything.”

Somehow Kylo knows that this has something to do with Al, “Is that thing you couldn’t give him something that he’s getting from Al?”

Poe’s cheeks colours slightly as he nods. “Yes, we um. . .Mother wrote that we can get energy from being worshipped and being physically worshipped s-sexually is the most personal and greatest boost of energy for us.” Kylo stares as Poe bites his bottom lip, wanting to soothe over the bite with his tongue. “It won’t hurt Al; just leave him a little sleepy at the end of it. Pleasantly so. . . according to Mother’s notes.”

“Is that why you showed yourself to me?” Kylo can’t help but ask, not at all bothered by the idea; Poe is really beautiful after all.

“N-no! It’s just you love my garden so much and I’m very lonely. . .I thought we could talk and spend time together l-like friends do?”

Poe’s looking away now, and Kylo can’t help but reach out and tilt his chin up so that their eyes meet. “I’d love to be friends with you Poe.”

The smile that Poe gives him is shy but brighter than the sun. “R-really?”

Kylo nods releasing Poe’s chin to take one of his hands between both of Kylo’s own. “I really mean that.”

“Thank you,” He isn’t expecting the hug Poe suddenly gives him, but he isn’t complaining either; it feels really nice, even if his clothes are getting wet because of it.

He and Poe spend the afternoon talking about so much, anything and everything they can think of they talk about. It’s a delight talking to Poe who is intelligent, funny, warm, and just so beautiful that Kylo can’t turn away.

It’s not until the sun is setting that Kylo realizes how long they’ve been talking. “I have to go and start dinner, or else I will starve because Al can’t cook worth a damn.”

“That’s alright, I have to go too. I hope we can talk again soon though.” Poe says shyly, looking over at Kylo with a nervous smile.”

Kylo finds himself grinning and nodding back. “How about tomorrow? You can show me around? Tell me about the plants here?”

“I’d like that.”

“It’s a date then.” Poe blushes at that and then with only a hurried goodbye he’s melting back into the water and disappears from Kylo’s sight quickly. “I can’t believe any of that just happened.” Kylo murmurs to himself as he heads back to camp, he can’t wait until tomorrow comes.

-

It’s been such a wonderful week. Al has never had so much sex in his life, or really any sex at all until now, and it’s so. . .so. . . amazing! Being around Llewyn makes Al feel like he’s truly living for the first time in his life.

So of course something had to come and ruin, it shouldn’t surprise Al that the something is his own brother. Lately Kylo has been spending more and more time with the flowers and coming back in a really good mood. It’s a lot like how Al feels when he’s been around Llewyn, and hadn’t Llewyn said he had a brother? Maybe Kylo’s getting a little loving too.

Still today seems to be putting as much of a damper on Kylo’s mood as it has Al’s. It’s been a particularly bad day, rain has kept them inside the tents, they’ve been snapping at each other all day and just when Al thinks things have calmed down Kylo has to go and ruin it.

“Has he told you what he is?” Kylo asks him suddenly, not looking up from the vegetables he’s currently chopping up for dinner. Tonight they’re having some pasta with veggie. The pasta had made the trip with them, easily transported and not a concern for carrying contaminants, but the vegetables had all been bought in Yavin Four. Some of them Al hadn’t seen or heard of until this trip.

Al concentrates on the pot in front of him; intent on making sure the pasta doesn’t burn. It was a joke amongst the family to say that he could make water burn, and he sad part it he’d pretty much done that when he’d somehow managed to burn the bottom of a boiling pot. “Did who tell me what?”

Kylo sighs to himself as though he’s under some great duress. “I’m going to guess no then.” He turns toward Al, who doesn’t bother looking up. “Llewyn, has he told you what he is yet.”

That catches Al’s attention, how did Kylo know what Llewyn’s name!? “How did you about Llewyn?” Maybe Al’s guess about Kylo meeting Llewyn’s brother isn’t so far off the mark.

“I met Poe, Llewyn’s twin,” Kylo tells him, his expression reading very serious. “He told me all about them and what they are. I found it hard to believe at first, but when a naked man literally comes out of the middle of lake it’s hard to doubt his words.”

“What they are?” Al parrots too stunned at the new information he’s received so far to be able to manage any other words. What does Kylo mean by all of this?

Kylo nods, “They’re not human, at least not fully anyway; they’re half nymph. Poe has told me all about what they are and what their lives have been like here. Their mother was a water nymph and their father human who fell in love with her. According to Poe they can use sex as a way to gain energy. . . If you’ve been having sex, then Llewyn has probably been feeding off of you all this time.”

Growling at that, Al tries to buy himself some time to think and grabs a small loaf of bread from their food preserves, focusing on carefully cutting some slices off of it before wrapping it back up. His mind is spinning, how can any of this be true!? “How do you know that Poe isn’t lying to you?” Even as he says the words, somehow Al knows that Kylo is telling the truth. This new information answers so many questions that he’s had about Llewyn and explains why Al always feels satiated but completely drained after they’ve been together.

“I don’t know, but it seems odd to tell someone so much and be lying about it.” Kylo shrugs, “It’s your choice whether or not you believe me. I’m only telling you because I’m worried about you, who knows if Llewyn is ‘feeding’ off of you if it will lead to long term side effects or something.”

Al doesn’t say anything else; he won’t accept or deny Kylo’s claims until he confronts Llewyn about it tomorrow. “Right. Let’s. . .let’s just eat and go to bed.”

-

Llewyn perches on a rock and tries to tame his curls as he waits for Al, wanting to look his best for the man. He was slightly annoyed at the moment, Poe had teased him about his wanting to look so good for Al. “Maybe you’re in love~” He’d sing-songed, swimming away when Llewyn swatted at him.

Still the thought has him pausing in his preening. He didn’t really care that deeply about Al did he? It was just some mutual pleasure on their part . . . right? Only the thought of being without Al in his life had Llewyn’s chest constricting painfully. Sure they’d only known each other for a week but still. . .

He’d have to think on it later because he could hear Al coming through the bushes that surrounded their usual meeting spot. “Hey there sailor.” He called just as Al came into sight an angry frown on his face. “What’s wrong?” Llewyn asks, rising up to meet him. It can’t already be time for Al and his brother to leave can it?

“Is it true?” Al says instead of answering him, coming to stand in front of him and looming over him.

Blinking in confusion Llewyn looks up at Al. “Is what true?”

That seems to be the wrong answer. Al’s frown deepens and he reaches over to hold tightly on to Llew’s arms, not tightly enough to bruise somehow. “You’re not human. You’ve been draining energy off of me.”

Llewyn pales at that and looks away, how had he known? The answer is of course obvious, Poe had finally gotten up the courage to speak with Kylo and being Poe he’d divulged everything to Kylo about who and what he was. Damn him! “It’s. . . not exactly like that.”

“Then what is it ‘exactly like!’” Al hisses out between his teeth. “Tell me Llew.”

Sighing Llewyn pulls away from Al’s hands and goes to sit on the rock he’d been waiting on earlier. “Is it true that I’m not human? Not fully, I’m half human and half water nymph. Mother was a water nymph that our father fell in love with. They had us together and years later Mother got sick and died. Father had left to find medicine for her but he never came back.”

Al’s harsh expression softens slightly at that and he gestures for Llewyn to continue on and listening intently as Llewyn tells him everything about what he is. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Answer me honestly, if I had come up to you in all my naked glory and said, ‘Hi, I’m Llewyn. I’m a half water nymph and would like to have sex with you so that you can worship my body and give me an amazing feeling energy boost.’” He gestures to himself and then Al, “Would you have accepted it or turn tail and run?”

This time Al chuckles, “At least there would have been a little bit of an explanation. If you recall, your first introduction had me almost braining myself on a rock.” The words are said playfully and Llewyn is pleased to see that the anger seems to have melted off of Al.

Smiling he shifts closer to Al before tentatively leaning his head against Al’s arm, his heart flutters with happiness when Al doesn’t pull away. “You’re right about the braining and that I should have told you about what I was. I’m sorry.”

One of Al’s long arms wraps around Llewyn’s shoulder and holds him close. “It’s alright Llew. I. . . I shouldn’t have gotten so angry about it.”

“No, you had the right too.” Llewyn admits, closing his eyes and enjoying Al’s touch. “I’m glad it came out sooner rather than later. I wanted to tell you so many times but every time I backed out because I was afraid of how you’d react. I like you too much to drive you away.” It’s not the words that Llew wants to use, the ones his heart is screaming at him to say.

Al drops a kiss on top of Llewyn’s curls, “I like you too much to want to be driven away.”

“Tell me more about your home Al, about the world that you live in so that I can picture you there when you leave.” Llewyn feels Al tense beside him at the mention of him leaving. There’s no point in ignoring the fact that it will happen, and Llewyn would rather spend every moment he can with Al now than to spend it worrying about what it will be like when it happens.

Despite the tension at the mention of Al and Kylo’s eventual return to their own world, Al does as Llewyn asks, telling him about D’Qar where they live now, Chandrila where he and Kylo grew up. Llewyn listens to it all, committing it to memory so that he’ll have it when Al leaves.

It doesn’t make the thought of being without Al hurt any less though.

-

Poe knows that he’s in love; he’s read enough books and stories about it to recognize the bubbling in his stomach and giddiness at seeing Kylo for what it is. And while he’s not certain that Kylo feels the same, he can at least tell that the other man likes him enough to want to continue to enjoy Poe’s company.

He and Kylo have spent days just talking and getting to know each other. Poe talks all about his flowers, living in the rainforest and about his and Llewyn’s lives. It’s not much but Kylo listens to every word intently. When Kylo talks Poe is fascinated, Kylo has such a deep lovely voice and his face is expressive as he speaks. Poe could listen to him talk forever.

Things are different today. Today there are soft touches and just the barest brush of their lips against each other which leads to deeper kisses and heavier petting. It all feels amazing.

Poe tangles his hands in Kylo’s hair, pulling him into deeper kiss and moaning as Kylo presses his tongue against Poe’s lips in a silent question. Poe doesn’t even hesitate to open them and shyly rubs his tongue against Kylo’s when it passes into his mouth.

Eventually they end up tangled together on the ground, Poe practically laying on top of him as the two stare into each other’s eyes. It’s obvious that they’re both aroused, Poe unable to hide it at all and Kylo obviously straining in his trousers.  
Kylo hesitantly runs his hands down Poe’s body and settles them just above the swell of his ass. “C-can I?” He asks Poe, his voice hesitant and nervous, likely as nervous as Poe feels.

“Yes, please.” Poe is burning for Kylo’s touch and when his hand does finally move to cup Poe’s ass and to dip his finger between the cheeks. Things progress quickly from there.

-

Later they’re curled up in each others arms, Poe’s head on Kylo’s chest as Kylo gently runs his hand along Poe’s back. They’re both sleepy, even though feels more invigorated than he has ever before.

Neither of them says anything as they lay there, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. It’s not until the sky begins to get darker that they finally even move, with Kylo carefully picking Poe up and carrying him back to his and Al’s camp, once Kylo has dressed himself of course.

They were both surprised to see each of their brothers’ sitting at the camp with Al stirring something in a pot over the fire.

It was Llewyn who noticed them first and, much to Poe’s mortification smiles knowingly and starts to clap. “Look at you Poe! I knew you had it in you.”

“I-it’s not like that!” Poe cries, wiggling so that Kylo will put him down and then hiding behind him as Al turns over to look at the two of them, blushing himself at the sight of a naked Poe in his brothers arms

“Sure it’s not,” Llew says, still smirking as he turns to Al. “Al, this is my twin Poe, and Kylo I already know all about from both you and Poe.”

Al tips his hat in Poe’s direction, trying hard not to think about the fact that his brother has very likely just had sex with someone who looked so much like Llewyn but softer. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Y-you too.” Poe manages to stutter out, still keeping himself mostly hidden behind Kylo.

Where Poe is shy, Llewyn doesn’t care about showing off his nudity in front of Kylo, particularly when he’s mad at Kylo for making Al doubt him. “I hope I don’t have to warn you about not hurting him.”

Kylo meets Llewyn’s stare without flinching. “I should say the same.” He looks over at how close Llewyn and Al are sitting. “It seems things are okay even with everything on the table now.”

“Yeah well, thanks for spilling the beans. I was going to tell him eventually.” Llewyn grouses.

The two stare each other down until Llewyn grins suddenly and gestures for Kylo and Poe to sit. “I can see that you treated Poe just right, he’s practically glowing. But you’re probably both starving so come have some soup. Al’s stirring it but I used some of the stuff you guys had around here to make it.”

Things are a little tense but still they sit and eat, getting to know each other while all knowing so much about the others. That night marks the first time all four of them have been together but it quickly becomes a regular occurrence which they all enjoy.

A few days later Al comes up with a great idea. “Let’s take pictures for memories. I can develop some of them here and we can all of copies. How does that sound?

Llewyn and Poe are delighted by the idea; they only have a few pictures to remember their parents by so this is something precious for them. Al takes pictures of all of them individually, and has Kylo take the pictures of Al himself, and then they start taking pictures in pairs.

First are Llewyn and Poe, sitting side by side on a rock, watching the camera with matching smiles, staring out over the pond that is their home, giggling together as they whisper to each other. Both Al and Kylo can’t help but stare at the two of them in awe. When it comes time for Al and Kylo to take pictures together, they do some serious and dorky poses that have Llewyn and Poe laughing in delight.

When it comes to taking pictures of the couples, Al is shocked as he takes pictures of Kylo and Poe. The way the two of them gaze into each other’s eyes, he wonders if the even realize how in love with each other they are. It feels like he’s intruding as he captures the images, immortalizing them on film.

Kylo feels the same way when he takes pictures of Al and Llewyn, and even Poe comments on how good they are together as the pictures are taken.

“We never could have imagined meeting anyone way out here, but you and Al found us and now I can’t imagine life without you.” Poe whispers to Kylo as they watch Al and Llewyn cuddle, sharing a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Kylo can’t help but agree; it feels like he and Poe were meant to be together, and he’s sure that Al and Llewyn feel the same way. It’s like destiny brought them together, showing them the other halves of their souls.

Inevitably however it’s bound to end, Kylo and Al aren’t from the rainforest and will one day have to return home. That turns out to be sooner than either Poe or Llewyn anticipated.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Yeah Mom, we’ll be home in two weeks. It’s been going really well here; Al and I are having the times of our lives.” Kylo listens as Leia talks about how much she misses them. They’ve been in the Yavin rainforest for almost a month now; their trip here is for six weeks and Kylo hasn’t really thought too much about it ending until now. “Mhm, we miss you lots too Mom. We’ll see you in two weeks. I’ll tell him, love you too Mom.”

He presses the end call button on the satellite phone and then nearly has a heart attack when a soft voice says, “You’re leaving soon?” 

Turning around Kylo looks down into Poe’s large brown eyes with are currently shimmering with tears, “Poe. . .” 

Poe hurriedly wipes at the tears before they begin to fall. “I knew you would have to go home eventually. . . I just thought it was awhile longer.” Sniffling he tries to put on a brave smile. “It’s silly to be so upset about this isn’t it?’

Kylo’s heart breaks and he hurries over to Poe to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. “It’s not silly Poe! I’ve been avoiding thinking about going home. If I hadn’t had to call Mom today I would have forgotten completely.” He presses a kiss to the top of Poe’s head. “I don’t want to leave you.”

The way Poe shudders against him has Kylo holding him closer. “We don’t have to be separated, you could come with me?”

Any hope of this outcome is crushed as Poe starts sobbing openly and shaking his head. “I-I can’t leave the pond.” Poe tries to turn away but Kylo keeps him still. “We’re bound to the pond until we die, we can’t go very far away from it.” Poe dissolves into another round of body wracking sobs and Kylo is helpless to do anything but hold him.

“O-oh. . .” What else can he say to that? He had hoped to have Poe and Leia meet, but it appears that may never happen. “Poe. . .I’ll com back, I promise. Even if you can’t come with me I won’t leave you alone.” He remembers what Poe told him about his own father leaving and he doesn’t want to be another person who abandons him. “I promise.”

Poe doesn’t say anything but doesn’t pull away from Kylo, instead pressing closer into his arms. For the longest time they stay like that with Kylo reaching up to pet Poe’s hair and press kisses to it. “I love you Poe.”

The words have Poe stiffening and pulling out of Kylo’s arms and turns away, “I need to go.” He says quickly before running off before Kylo can say anything. Kylo can only call after him helplessly, reaching out to Poe only to let his hand fall back uselessly to his side as he disappears into the water. 

He tells Al about the conversation with Leia that night, and when Al asks about Kylo is honest about what happened with Poe.

Al sighs and plays nervously with the cowboy hat he always wears, “I’m going to have to tell Llewyn, he’s not going to be happy. . . I don’t want to have to go but I also want to see Ma. . .” 

“I want to come back but at the same time we have responsibilities at home. This trip is being paid for by the school, sure we probably have enough to come back but how realistic is it to stay here?” Kylo hates the words as he says them but at the same time he knows that they’re true. As much as he wishes he could abandon everything to be with Poe, it’s just not that easy.

“Maybe. . . well we have some time to think on it.” Al says, cutting off what he’d been about to say. “Let’s talk to Llewyn and Poe first and see what we can come up with.” 

Kylo nods, wanting to sigh again, “You’re right.” There’s not much they can do right now, better to get a goodnight’s sleep and think over an action plan. It may be best to talk it over it with all four of them together before making any final decisions.

It doesn’t stop Kylo from seeing Poe’s teary gaze, when he closes his to sleep that night. Indeed sleep is a hard fought battle and what little he gets of it are filled with dreams that leave him feeling hollow when he wakes up the next morning.

-

It’s an understatement to say that Llewyn is mad when Al tells him about his and Kylo’s return home in two short weeks. Llewyn is livid, he rages, stomps and kicks at hapless plants in his way, and has come rather cruel words for Al. 

“So what, all that stuff about accepting me and liking me a lie? You’re just going to go back to your home and forget about me?” 

It’s obvious that all the anger is just to cover the hurt Llewyn is feeling, and Al’s heart aches at how much pain he is causing him. Standing he pulls a growling, fighting Llewyn into his arms. “That’s not it at all Llew. I want to stay but I need to go home at least for a little bit, if only you could come with me.”

Llewyn stills at that, “Poe told Kylo about being tied to the pond and Kylo told you.” It’s not an accusation just a statement. “Mother was tied to the pond. She told us that she tried to leave once and became ill and may have died if not for Father being there.” 

The thought of Llewyn being in pain because of that causes Al to hold him tighter. “Llew, I’d never want to do anything to hurt you. But know that I will come back for you. Please believe that.” 

It’s obvious that Llewyn doesn’t, but he doesn’t start raging again instead remaining quiet ad Al pet his back.

“Llew,” Al pulls away enough to tilt Llewyn’s head up so that their gazes meet. “I love you and I don’t want to be gone longer than I have to. Tell me what I need to make you believe that.” 

Closing his eyes Llewyn pushes himself up for a kiss. “Come back Al, that’s all I can ask for.” 

In that moment Al decides that when he comes back he’s going to come back forever and with a ring and ask Llewyn to marry him. It doesn’t matter that they’ve known each other for such a short; Al knows that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Llewyn. “I will Llew, I. . .I swear on my father’s grave.” The words are hard to say, Al was close to his father and his death hit him hard, but they hopefully show how serious he is about this.

Llewyn’s eyes shimmer but he blinks back the tears, “I promise I’ll be here waiting Al.” 

They make love for the first time that morning, their touches desperate and electric. It brings Al to tears that he isn’t ashamed of shedding, not when Llewyn is looking at him with so much love in his eyes. 

While they’re lying together after, Al has a thought. “You’re only half nymph right? Is it possible that maybe you aren’t tied to the pond? Or that there’s a way you can be away from it with part of the pond with you?” 

“We’ve never tried, if something were to happen we’d have no help getting back to the pond.” Llewyn doesn’t even open his eyes as he replies, instead snuggling closer to Al.

Al doesn’t want to press it too much but, “Would you be willing to try if someone were with you?” 

This time Llewyn pushes himself up to look at Al. “You want to try that? What if something happens?” He falls silent biting his lip thoughtfully, “If it works I could go with you and Poe could go with Kylo. . . but I don’t want Poe trying it, I don’t want him getting hurt or to know about it. I can’t give him false hope.” 

Despite the seriousness of it Al can’t help but smile goofily, hope blooming in his chest. “I promise Llew. If it works though we can be together anywhere! I could show you the entire world.” He pulls Llew down to him to pepper him with kisses.

“It has to work first, I don’t. . .I don’t want you getting your hopes up too high Al.” It doesn’t dampen Al’s mood however but he does settle down. “We’ll have to start soon if we want to test how long and how far I can be away from the pond.” 

“We’ll start tomorrow then.”

-

Poe has been avoiding everyone for the past few days. He can hear Kylo calling for him every morning but he doesn’t leave the safety of the water. It’s easier not to see Kylo, the pain isn’t as sharp and he can almost pretend that Kylo is already gone. 

He knows he’s being cruel to Kylo and hurting Kylo, which makes his heart hurt more and just leads to more crying.

Because he’s so caught up in his grief he doesn’t realize right away that he hasn’t seen Llewyn in days. It’s that, and not at all because he wants to see Kylo, that has Poe finally leaving the water. The first thing he sees is Kylo’s startled face from a short distance away, it looks like he’d been getting water to bring back to camp.

“Poe, wait!” Kylo cries loudly as Poe turns to dive back into the water. “Please don’t go.” His voice cracks and he sound so broken that Poe can’t help but stop and wait for what Kylo has to say, despite his instincts screaming at him to run. “I miss you Poe, and I know that I hurt you but I never wanted to. I really do want to spend all my time here with you. Please, can’t we just talk about it?” 

Licking his lips Poe slowly turns around to face Kylo. “I miss you too.” The admission breaks all of Poe’s resolve and he can’t help but swim quickly toward Kylo, throwing himself into the other’s strong arms. “I’m not mad and I’m sorry I hurt you. I was sacred because I didn’t want to have to see you leave. I love you too Kylo. So much very much.”

Kylo holds him close, seemingly uncaring of his rapidly soaking clothes. “I love you Poe, and it’s alright, you’re here now and we’ll work through this. I want things to be okay between us because when I come back, and I will, I want it to be to you. And I will come back Poe, I promise you that. Nothing could keep me away.”

“That’s what Father said and he never came back.” 

He remembers being curled up against his mother’s side when his father left. Llewyn had been sleeping but Poe woke up when his father leaned forward to press a kiss to Mother’s forehead. 

“Just hold on my love, I’m going to go and get you medicine.” 

Mother had taken his hand and given it a squeeze, whispering for him to return quickly and he had promised he would. Then he’d noticed Poe awake and told him to be brave and to look after Mother. Poe, only four at the time had nodded and promised.

Days went by without any sign of their Father, then weeks, months, and finally almost two years to the day that Father had left them Mother’s illness and lack of strength from a broken heart took her from Poe and Llewyn too. 

Poe was hurt but angry, because Father had broken his promise to Mother and never come back. Maybe if he had then Mother wouldn’t have died. He’d kept that anger hidden from Llewyn, had never told him what had happened the night Father left.

If Kylo leaves, will Poe die too from heartbreak? The thought is one of the reasons that Poe has tried to keep his distance from Kylo, maybe if he pulls away he won’t have to worry about that. Not only were heartbreak and death scary, but he couldn’t imagine leaving Llewyn all alone. 

“Poe.” He’s brought back to the present by the sound of his name and Kylo’s hands wiping away his tears. “I’d die before I left you alone waiting for me here.” Kylo pulls away slightly and removes something from around his neck, it’s a small necklace. “This belonged to my father; I want you to have it.” He puts the necklace around Poe’s neck. “Keep it to remind you of me and until I can come back for you.”

Picking up the necklace, Poe holds it reverently and then startles when he presses something and it clicks open to reveal a picture on the inside of both Kylo and Al as babies. “Kylo. . .I-I can’t. . .this must be so much to you.”

“It does, which is why I’m giving it to you to keep safe.” Kylo tilts Poe’s head up to look at him. “Can you do that for me?” 

Nodding, Poe lunches himself up for a kiss, hating that he’s been denying himself all of this because of his fears. His still afraid, but for Kylo he can try to be brave.

-

“We did it!” Llewyn cries, laughing as Al picks him up and swings him in circles before pulling him in for a kiss that leaves them both breathless. 

Al sets him down and continues to hold him close. “Are you sure you want to call this a success though? My home is very far away.” 

“It’s been days Al, with no adverse affects. I think we can call it a pretty big success. When Mother left the pond she made it less than half a day’s journey away. We’ve walked two days and stayed here for another two. I think that’s a pretty good sign.” Llewyn knows it’s not a definite sign and that leaving the country is a different thing, but he’s confident that it will still end in positive results. He also suspects that he and Al having sex multiple times over the last two days helps to keep Llewyn’s energy up.

“Should we head back and tell Kylo and Poe then?” Al asks as he lays his cheek on top of Llewyn’s head. “It’s gunna be a bit of a trek back to the pond.”

Llewyn nods. “I want to test something as we head back, no sex the entire trip okay?”

Al nods and then chuckles a little. “Are you going to be able to handle that?”

“I want to do it to see if I get tired or sick,” He slaps Al’s arm hard enough to leave a red mark. “And I handled not having sex just fine until I met you!” 

Laughing Al concedes, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry I was just teasing.” 

His kiss has Llewyn sighing happily and leaning further against him. “You had better be.” It takes some effort but eventually pulls away. “We should start heading back, there’s not much more time left before your return date, and Poe and Kylo must have noticed that we’ve been gone so long.”

“I’m surprised Kylo hasn’t sent the cavalry honestly, or at least come looking for me himself.” Al pulls away to start packing up their little camp. “Hopefully his patience, or distraction of the Poe sort, keeps his attention away from worrying long enough for us to get back. Though, I do feel a little bad.”

Llew can’t help but agree, he knows how much Poe worries and it’s easy enough to imagine how hard Kylo’s leaving will affect him. But he has to remind himself that he is doing this for both Poe and himself. Poe will appreciate it in the long run.

They walk all day and set up a basic camp at night, to keep from wanting sex, Llewyn and Al talk all night.

“Can you see the stars very well from your home?” Llewyn asks, curled against Al as he looks up at the canopy of leaves. The trees are cleared a bit over the pond, but the view of the starts is still mostly obscured. He likes the stars a lot, he just can’t see them well enough.

Al hums thoughtfully, “In the city you can’t see them too well, too much light pollution, but we have a cabin in the woods that offers a great view. I’ll take you there and we can stargaze all night, I’ll even teach you all of the constellations.” 

“I’d like that very much.” They spend the night like that, enjoying just being curled up in each other’s while Al tells Llewyn about the origins of the constellations, and about astronomy in general.

It takes surprisingly less time to get back the pond than it did to leave, mostly it’s because they know where they’re going and are making less stops on the way. The lack of a boost of energy from sex leaves Llewyn feeling a little more exhausted, but not in anyway that leaves him incapable of functioning.

As soon as Poe sees Llewyn he’s launching himself at him. “Where have you been?! I’ve been worried sick!” He looks like he hasn’t been sleeping and Llewyn feels bad for causing him undo stress. It does look like he and Kylo have made up judging by the way they were cuddled together by the lake that at least is good.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” He hugs Poe close, happy to be reunited with his brother. “Al and I have been away doing an experiment and we’re pretty sure that it’s been successful.” 

“What sort of experiment?” Kylo asks, coming over to them and giving Al a brief hug. “It would have been nice to know where you two were going.” 

Llewyn pulls away from Poe grinning as he relays his news. “I’ve been away from the pond for days and I haven’t had any bad reactions! No getting sick or anything.” He’s talking to Poe as he gestures to Al and Kylo, “I think that it means we might be able leave the pond and go with Al and Kylo when they leave. We can take a little bit of the pond with us in some bottles and we can be with them. Isn’t that great?!”

Poe looks sceptical as he pulls away, “What if it’s not true? What if we go too far and something bad happens?”

“Isn’t it worth the risk to be with them and to be able to see the world?” Llewyn prompts, needing Poe to see how wonderful this is.

Turning away Poe looks over at where Al is talking to his brother, the two of them having moved a little away to leave Llewyn and Poe some room to talk privately. “We don’t have to tell them goodbye Poe, we can go with them. They’ll take care of us if anything goes wrong.” A thought strikes Llewyn and he takes Poe’s hand, turning his brother back to him. “You don’t have to come if it’s too scary, I can go alone but I want you with me.” 

“No. I. . .I want to try, I want to go with you and be with Kylo.” Poe’s voice is soft but full of conviction. 

“Great!” Still holding Poe’s hand, Llewyn leads the way over to Al and Kylo to tell them the good news.

-

When the time comes for Al and Kylo to leave, Llewyn and Poe are ready to go with them dressed in the brother’s too big clothes. They’re nervous but ready to face the world, hand in hand with the men that they have come to love.


End file.
